


Cousins

by blueteak



Series: Cousins [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Top Gun
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M supervises an operation involving Maverick and 007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



> Happy Purim! For this crossover, Maverick's been flying for awhile, hence the new rank, and is now part of a Navy/CIA mission assisting MI6. Most of these events take place before Skyfall.

She didn't know why she hadn't expected it. She loved their "cousins," really and truly, even as she wondered how any of them could ever have learned tradecraft with that country's reputation for being so *loud.* And many of them were worse than 007 when it came to obeying orders. Still. This little episode was beyond the pale, even for the Americans. This "Maverick," who should have been on his knees in gratitude for not having been whisked away immediately to a detention cell for that stunt he'd pulled in their new stealth fighter, was handling Jack. 

Actually. Handling. No--playing. Playing. With the porcelain bulldog. On. Her. Desk. At least he hadn't turned any memoranda into paper airplanes. Yet. With Bond, his partner in this joint operation, egging him on to use Jack to illustrate the latest in MiG evasion techniques, there was every chance that 1. Jack would break, as no doubt Bond intended, and 2. that Maverick would then go on to use materials from her desk that even Bond wasn't cleared for to further illustrate his plane-flying prowess. Well. Not now, they wouldn't.

Her "Commanders Bond and Mitchell!" had got them standing to attention. She hadn't intended to start the day shouting. Then again, she hadn't intended to start the day at 4:00 a.m., either. Mitchell, in a move that even she appreciated this time, elegantly caught Jack after briefly sending him airborne and put him down gently on her desk before straightening up again. With a smile on his face.

"If I may say, ma'm, that's a fine piece. Do you know where I could pick up a--" Maverick started.

Bond winced, whether at the scathing reply M would give Maverick or at the idea of yet another Royal Doulton figurine existing in this world, she did not know.

"I do not know why you are under the impression that MI6 is a gift shop, Commander Mitchell. I suppose our countries do offer one another gifts from time to time, in the form of intelligence, and whatever you are meant to be. Consider yourself lucky that you are not being returned as a result of your actions last night."

Mitchell looked down. Chastened, but the set of his shoulders indicating he was still just as cocky as she needed him to be. Good.  
And this next part would serve as suitable ego-corrective for Bond. 

"However, complete this mission successfully, and bring 007 back with all the necessary documents, and I will reward you with your very own Jack. Perhaps even a version with combined American and British flags."

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/elly_greyblueteak/media/Classified_zps5dgox4wk.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bad art swap by me!


End file.
